


Favored Advisor

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Tyrant (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tough day, John wants to comfort Bassam. Futurefic/AU where Bassam is president</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favored Advisor

Bassam finished off another glass of bourbon and leaned closer, put his hand around the back of John’s neck.

“Do you think…” Bassam started, then looked down.

John knew what he wanted to ask. A bad day, a day of tough choices, and any good leader will question himself: _Do you think I’ve become what I hated?_

John wrapped his hand around Bassam’s shoulder. “I think you need some sleep.”

Bassam sighed. “Help me sleep?” he asked, voice low.

John paused, then leaned in and kissed him, long, slow.

“I need you,” Bassam whispered, hands moving to John’s hips.

“Good.”


End file.
